


Heat

by absurdthirst



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: Reader has hidden the fact that she is an Omega because it hasn’t been an issue before. Except thieves have now stolen her suppressants and she’s unaware that her partner, Ezra, is an Alpha.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Kudos: 96





	Heat

The thrower that was pressed to her helmet prevented her from doing much more than watching as the thieves plundered their dig site. Gritting her teeth as one of the men grinned at they found her personal medkit. Medicines were hard to come by in the outer reaches of the Fringe and highly sought after.

“No! I need that!” She cried, surging to her feet, only to be blocked by her partner.

The man’s eyes glinted with interest as he guaged her reaction. “Any particular reason, _sweetheart_?” He crowed, holding up the kit.

She swallowed her panic as her gaze floated over to Ezra. His eyes shot her a warning as he turned back towards the group of men.

“It’s my only medkit.” She grumbled, hoping he didn’t open the kit and read the labels.

His beady eyes narrowed as he watched her, gauging her truthfulness. She gave him a level look, fighting the urge to squirm. The last thing she needed was for this group of thieves to discover that she was an Omega.

“That’s the extent of our possessions, so take your spoils and we can all walk away from this encounter unscathed.” Ezra said, arms up and unassuming as he watched the men. He inched towards Y/N, his stance protective.

It quickly turned on him as the one pointing a thrower at Y/N took exception to his movement. His arm swung towards Ezra as he pulled the trigger. Y/N screamed out as Ezra fell to the ground, falling to her knees beside him.

“ _Hey!_ No casualties!” The obvious leader of their group rushed over and pushed his man out of the way from where he stood over Ezra, his eyes narrowed and his finger hovering over the trigger again. “Get the shit, so we can get out of here!”

They grabbed everything they had plundered as Ezra clutched at Y/N, his face turned red beneath the rigid plastic shield. A gloved hand went down to his filter, and she could see that it was shattered, rendering his unit unusable. She quickly disconnected the hose from the filter and connected it to the secondary slot in her own, allowing her air to flow into his helmet.

She breathed a sigh of relief as his gasping breaths came over the radio.

“Thank you, Moonstone.” Ezra choked out. He looked over at the path the thieves had cut though the terrain. “I believe that we should seek the safety of our humble dwelling and make sure that none of our other possessions have been purloined from our grasp.”

They made their way back to the large tent they had positioned outside the pod that was their ride back to the freighter when their contract was up. Luckily it was undisturbed and they had most of their harvest locked in the secure hold of the pod. The thieves had only managed to make off with some tools and their daily haul.

However, they had made off with all of Y/N’s suppressants. She never left them at camp, choosing to carry them on her as a precautionary measure. Worrying her bottom lip as they entered the large tent they shared, she calculated that she had about a week before she might have explain her predicament to Ezra.

She had never exactly told him that she was an Omega, feeling that there was no need to reveal that information. They were in sealed suits for the majority of the time, and with her suppressants, it had never been an issue on past digs. Now, though, she was vulnerable to any Alpha that might catch wind of her.

Hands settling gently on on her shoulders snapped her out of her pondering. Ezra, now out of the cumbersome suit had come up behind her. Squeezing the tense muscles lightly, he leaned down to rest his chin on her head.

“I must admit that I am overjoyed that we emerged from our encounter unmolested.” He remarked. “I did not enjoy the alarming exhibition of a thrower pointed unceremoniously at this marvelous crown.”

She smiled at his comment. Since being partnered, he had been very conscious of protecting her in whatever situation they found themselves in. His nose bumped along the column of her throat as he nuzzled her, as if grounding himself in the knowledge that they were both relatively unharmed by the encounter.

She sighed, tilting her head slightly as she replied, “I’m happy that his bolt _only_ caught your filter. Working connected it a bit harder, but it beats the alternative.”

His low chuckle tickles her skin. “I find myself delighted that you are so amenable to my presence.”

She laughed as they continued to comfort one another from the what might have beens.

********

The week passed with relative ease, only brief moments arose where a subtle scent would cause Erza to pause. Like the whiff of a old lover’s perfume, it tickled a memory long forgotten. Most often during the few private hours they had, within the safety of their tent and the freedom from their suits. It would drift over him, causing him to pause in his perusal of a well loved tome and close his eyes as he tried to recall the sensations the scent brought with it with no avail. It continued to allude him.

His relationship with his partner seemed to have blossomed. The run in with their local scoundrels had cause a shift in their interactions. He found himself content to feel her pulse against his cheek and his nose as they took a moment to decompress from the stressors of the day. Almost becoming a ritual before breaking apart to seek their own habits before sleep. Her own reactions to his presence gave him hope for what might be in the future.

When he woke, he found himself half out of his cot. His body seemingly leaning towards her sleeping form, safely cocooned in her own bunk. His arm reaching for her in his sleep, as if he were trying to draw her closer. He pulled back, rolling over to stare up at the ridge polls of the tent as he muddled through his thoughts on why he was suddenly so entranced by his counterpart.

If he were honest with himself, he would admit that he had been drawn to her from the moment they had met. Introduced in a bland and serile room of the company that every harvester operated under the umbrella of, Y/N had just called to his soul. He had been intrigued by the spitfire who did not tremble at the hardships that were found on the Green. Instead, shouldering her own responsibilities with ease. Perhaps it was just a natural evolution of the order of things.

Once she had woke up, they had gone through their daily motions and started the trek out to the site where they had found a very nice deposit of aurelac. He had long since learned of the hazards of setting up camp on the dig site. It was a dangerous position to keep, always wary of looters and marauders to sneak in during the night.

The walk out to the site was peaceful, Ezra watching for any signs of danger as they made their way further from their refuge.

Suddenly, it hit him. The overwhelming and mouthwatering scent of an Omega. Right on the edge of their heat. Filling his helmet and invading every sense, making him harden instantly as he craved the warmth of the slick passage of their body.

He shook his head, but the scent remained, even stronger than the first wave. It was in the very air he was breathing. His eyes widened as they followed the tube from his helmet to the form of his partner, walking just ahead of him. _Fuck._

“We have to go back.” Ezra croaked, stumbling over a root peeking out from in the ground. “ _Now._ ”

Y/N turned with a question on her face, he shuddered as he took another breath and the urge to throw her down on the dirty, toxic ground and bury himself in her gripped him.

“Disconnect my hook up and _get back to camp_. Now.” He groaned, his cock pulsing under the compression suit he wore.

“Ezra! We can’t do that. Your filter is damaged.” Y/N argued, her eyes round with worry.

“Moonstone, _little omega_ , I never wish to exploit your biology to quench my desideratum. I would prefer that any affections be freely given without such tenuous circumstances.” Ezra groaned, his nostrils flaring with desire as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. “And soon I fear I will be unable to control myself.”

Her body jerked as she gasped, the sound making him whimper. “You - your an _Alpha_?” Her question broke through his hazy thoughts of desire.

“Indeed I am.” He confirmed. “And as such have toiled far too long without a proper rut with an omega. I beg you, little moonstone, get back to camp and secure me before I can do any irreparable damage.”

“Without the hook up, you won’t _make it_ back to camp.” Y/N turned and Ezra immediately followed, helpless to do anything else.

Every breath he took made him more delirious, more infatuated with the idea of taking her, claiming her, _breeding_ her.

“I should have seen it, little omega.” He babbled, temperature rising inside the claustrophobic confine of his suit. “Should have known that such a perfect little thing like you would be one. Perfect for me.”

He waited until his lungs screamed for air before drawing in more. “I’ve wanted you for _stands_. Never acting upon that desire for fear of alienating myself from your effervescent person.” Her scent was stronger, the beginning of arousal starting to flow into his helmet.

“I’m going to speak plainly.” He clarified. “Omega, I can smell your slick. I want to bury myself in your dripping cunt, drink every drop before I fuck myself into your pussy until you take my knot. Fuck, I know you are soaking your suit. I want to suck your juices from the material, I don’t want to waste any of your essence when I have waited too long to sample your fine cordial.”

She whimpered and he stopped short, the sound spearing his gut with pure lust and need. Fanning the flames of his desire as her own arousal poured into his lungs, filling him with the all consuming desire to act on his words.

“Spend _hours_ between the gracefully limbs that frame your cunt, lapping at all the nectar you can produce. Quenching my thirst for but a moment until you desire another orgasm.” He groaned at the thought of his nose pressed against her clit as his tongue wallowed in her passage.

“And fucking you.” He moaned at the image of her under him. “ _Stretching_ that cunt around my thick cock as I press my knot into you. Locking us together for hours as I pump you full of my cum. Oh moonstone, I want that tight cunt squeezing out every drop I have to offer you more than I want the gems on this wretched moon. More than the very _air_ in my lungs.”

He paused, needing to take another breath, and he heard her panting. Her breath echoing in his earpiece. A moment of clarity breaks through, his mind reeling as he pushes away the instinct driven lust. “Moonstone, you should cuff me to my cot and lock yourself in the pod until this passes.” He pleads. “I have never forced my affections on someone before, and I refuse to let biology make the choice for you. I will survive being denied the pleasure of your body, but I could not live with myself if I abused our situation.”

There is a long silent pause, and Ezra tenses, unable to see her face and guage how she is feeling.

“I’ve wanted you too, Ezra.” It’s quiet, but the words echo as if she had shouted them at him. “For awhile now.”

Ezra stops dead, stunned in disbelief as he registers what she’s said. The oxygen tube connecting them was pulled tight until Y/N felt the resistance. She turned and looked at him, confusion giving way to a grin as she looked at him. “I believe that I have silenced the garrulous Ezra?” She teased.

“Moonstone, you have stuck me dumb with your revelation.” He breathed, feeling her scent wash over him again and cloud his mind. “But we need to get back to our tent, before I risk exposing us both to the toxins of the green to strip you down right here.”

In the end it wasn’t him that rushed them back to the tent, it was Y/N. Once the zipper had been closed and the air scrubber turned on, she wasted no time starting to strip out of her suit.

His breath caught as she shed the layers. Self doubt permeating his thoughts as he thought of how all of this had come about. That medkit must have held her surpressants. This was all because of their thievery.

“What’s wrong?” Y/N stopped, in just the form fitting compression suit that was molded to her curves. Her scent was intoxicating and he could see the damp patch between her thighs where her slick had saturated it.

Ezra paused, closing his eyes and swallowing hard against the urge to reach for her. “This…this trust, this _privilege_. I haven’t earned it, moonstone.” He clenched his fists. “I cannot-”

“Stop.” His eyes opened find her squirming out of the tight fabric, reveal mouthwatering breasts, nipples ripe and begging for his mouth. “You have earned all my trust. And I want you to knot me, fuck me through my heat.”

He mouth ran dry at those filthy words coming from that sweet mouth. She stood before him nude, a veritable goddess as she threw him a saucy grin.

“If you are so unsure, I can find another alpha? I’m sure there’s at least one other on this cursed moon.” She taunted, her eyes telling him she knew exactly what she was doing.

His hands ripped off his helmet as his brow furrowed, his looked dark and menacing as he thought of someone, anyone else putting their hands on his moonstone. He didn’t care where the pieces of his suit landed, just needed it off his body as he breathed heavily, his instincts starting to take control as she had put his question of acquiescence to rest.

Ezra stood as naked a she was moments later, his cock heavy and protuberant as he stalked towards her, intently watching her. “Do not taunt me, my little omega, or I shall have to ensure my mark is seared into your flesh for all to see.” He growled.

She back up until the back of her knees hit her cot, making her fall back among her sheets. Her eyes were heavy with arousal and sliver of fear as his own scent began to wash over her. His body language morphing into one of complete control. “Mark me. _Let_ everyone see who claimed me.” She dared him, making his nostrils flare and his jaw tick as he clenched his fists.

Her legs spread in invitation and he could see the slick folds of her sex pulsing as more arousal gushed from the tight little hole he was going to fuck until they couldn’t move. “You already claimed my heart, long ago, claim my body.” He softened at that, his body relaxing as her words burned into his brain, bringing him to his knees beside her cot.

Hands grasped her thighs, keeping them spread as he leaned forward, drinking in the overwhelming scent of her heat with a deep breath and a shuddering sigh. “ _Fuck_.” He groaned, watching that little hole flutter around nothing as he moved his hands and spread her wide.

“ _Ezra_ ” Y/N pleaded. “Fuck me, knot me, please!”

He give a small sound of disapproval, tutting at her. “I would not be a true alpha if I didn’t properly care for my little omega the right way. And I have waited so long to have a taste of you, I find myself unable to resist.”

Her moan was loud and ragged as his mouth enveloped her cunt. Opening wide to cover her as much as he could, gorging himself on the tangy sweet taste of her. He groaned as his eyes closed in pleasure. Immersing himself in the slick heat as his tongue fluttered through her folds. Eagerly pulling the sounds from her one swipe of his tongue at a time.

Her hands fisted in sheets beneath her as her thighs trembled around his head. His name wailed into the air as his tongue dipped inside her cunt. Pushing inside and curling up into her as his nose bumped against her clit again and again. It was sweet, the way that she produce enough slick to coat his face and drown him in her

He could stay buried between her thighs for a lifetime and never get tired of the way that she responded. Her little bundled of nerves that he nibbled on made her quake with pleasure every time pulled it between his teeth and toyed with it with his tongue.

Her legs wrapped around his head when he started sucking on her clit, her back arching up off the bed as she cried out. He moaned into her, reveling in the way that she mewled and came all over him. Not letting go, instead pushing her every higher in her pleasure until her hands shot to his hair to yank viciously on it even as she pulled him into her. Until that moment where she completely pushed him away, overwhelmed.

“My little moonstone, drinking your essence is like a being soul kneeling at the altar of a deity, sampling the libation of salvation, so my sordid soul may be temporarily healed by santicity of your most precious nirvana" Ezra purred, crawling up her body as she whimpered for him.

“Please, Ezra…. _alpha_ …” She cried. “I need your knot, I need you inside me.”

Her desire washing over him in a hot wave, calling him like a sailor to the fabled sirens in the oceans of Earth.

He guided her legs to drape around his hips as his positioned his aching length against her slick entrance. He growled as he pressed into her, hot walls gripping her tighter that he’d even imagined as he impaled her.

His hands threaded through the strands of her hair as he held onto her head, his mouth slanting over hers as he filled her completely. Absorbing her gasp as his tongue fickerd against hers, sweeping into her mouth to explore every ridge and crevice as his hip rolled against hers.

He wanted to breath praises into her ear, tell her how magnificent she felt, wrapped like hot velvet around his cock. Pulsing with steady beat of her heart and urging his orgasm closer with every second he stayed embedded in her body. But she robbed him of the ability to form words. Only capable of grunts and groans as he steadily pumped himself into her.

In and out, his hips piston as she rises to met every thrust. Her nails raking down his back, threatening to break the skin open and making him hiss in pleasure. Pinching and digging into the planes of his back and down to grip onto his ass.

Loud and wet lewd noises fill the tent as his hips slam into her repeatedly. The drag of his cock out of her wet cunt before plunging back in to strike against a stop deep inside her that had her thighs clenching around his hips.

The choking noises that she was making. Soft little cries that poured from her throat as he pounded into her made his eyes roll back. He could feel his knot starting to form, swelling at the base of his cock as he got close.

He moved his hands down to her hips and rocked back on his knees, lifting her ass off the bed and starting pounding down into her. Her hands fell to the bed. His grip tightened, lips pulled back in a snarl as he felt her tightened around him.

“That’s it, moonstone. Come for me. Use those sturdy walls to pull my knot into that waiting cunt.” He groaned, watching her start to fall apart under him. “You _need_ it, don’t you, my little omega?”

She mewled, nodding even she clawed at the sheet in ecstasy.

Her slick started pouring from her as she came, making it easier for the large boulbous knot that was rapidly filling to start easing into her tight channel. Moaning as he got closer, he rocked his hips forward, slowing his thrusts until it was shallow, pushing it inside her a milimeter at a time.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he snarled her name as he came, a sharp snap of his hips pushed the rest of the fist sized knot into her cunt, her walls mind numbingly snug around it as she fluttered. His cum pulsing into her in the first of many waves.

Now that he’d knotted her, he could finally think straight. Firmly surrounded by her body, locked together until he had finally pumped her full of all the cum he could offer her in this rut. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, pressing her legs back to her chest as he turned her on his cock. Going slow to not hurt her until she was shifted on her side and he could fall to lay behind her, still connected ot her.

His arms came around her gently. Hands steady as they glided over her skin. Whispering apologizes into her neck as he massaged where he might have gripped to tight. His lips trialing over her neck, feathering it with kisses.

“Forgive my asperity in my zeal to knot you, moonstone. I beg your despnesation, though I humbly know that such reprieve is beyond a weary soul such as myself.” His nose nuzzled against her throat, now understanding why he had been so eager to ground himself in this spot just a week prior.

A hand reached back to cup his jaw. Rocking back on his cock even as she humed a breathy little sigh. “No forgiveness needed.” She drowsed. “ _I liked it_.”

His slow shallow thrusts matched hers as they worked towards another orgasm, less desprate, but no less intense when it would finally break over them. His teeth grazed as her ear.

“Besides, you were far more gentle than some alphas I’ve been with.” She added. “More considerate.”

She gasped as he gave a hard thrust, his body tensing at the mere mention of another having her. The growl low in his chest as his arms tightened around her body.

Her light laugh made calmed him, her scent pouring off of her as he pressed his face against her neck again. He took a deep breath and drank it in, basking in the pure essence of her unsupressed aroma.

“If it your desire, I offer my services for as long as you wish to avail yourself of my particular prowess.” He murmured. “I seek to stay in your accompaniment for as long as you are keen to receive my presence.”

Y/N sighed and turned her head towards him to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “Are you asking to _mate_ me, Ezra?”

His lips opened and his tongue traced hers lightly before dipping inside for deeper taste. She moaned and eagerly responded. He felt her tighten around him as he pulsed inside her. Grinding into her, he broke the kiss and nipped at her lip before pulling back.

“Moonstone, my little omega, I have been captivated by your existence since the inauguration of our rapport.” He confessed. “In time, I desire that we may form a lasting bond, exploring the vastness of this universe together.”

“Ezra, I would be so happy to call you my alpha.” She cooed, before flashing a mischievous grin. “If you can make me forget about those other alphas you seem so jealous of.”

His jaw ticked and his eyes darkened. His hand pulled at her thigh as he rolled her over on her stomach, covering her with his weight. A deep thrust had her crying out his name as his instincts took over again. “Never fear, my little moonstone.” He growled. “The ability to function as a biped will be forfeit for a spell after I have exhausted my efforts in working through your heat.”


End file.
